Dance With Me
by XxPhoenix FlightxX
Summary: Kole is unpacking in her room, dancing to the music on the radio. Guess who comes in? Fluffy one-shot based on a picture on DeviantART by woahnessness, written for her with permission. Read and review!


**Yes, I realize that there is a HUGE lack of Reunions right now. My computer crashed ok? I just got it back. This was written on my iPod while I was mourning my lack of Netbook. I wrote it for Woahnessness, because she drew this picture and added a little paragraph that I decided needed to be expanded into a full-length one-shot. So, she let me do that, and like right after I said I would, my Netbook died. I still did it, but couldn't post it until now. Enjoy!**

Kole sighed- unpacking was the worst. Ever since the big battle, things had been crazy for all the Titans. Robin wanted to split into teams all around the world, but that required a lot of organization. Until he got THAT sorted out, they were just switching around to different places and teams and stuff. Robin said it was for 'evaluation', to see who worked better with whom on teams. Kole just thought he might not know what to do to lead so many people at once, but couldn't admit it. 

No matter. For this little rotation, she'd be with Jericho again. That, she could live with. The boy with the guitar and the girl of crystal couldn't have been faster friends- Kole knew the second she met his eyes that there was something special between them. Though, neither one would admit to having 'certain feelings' _this_ soon. Wasn't it supposed to take longer to fall in love? (If, that's where they were, of course. One could never be sure.) For now, they were friends. Very, very good friends. 

**JxK**

Jericho had just arrived at Titans Tower himself- laden with bags in addition to his guitar (Well duh. Never left home without it.) He was sore and tired- but inexplicably happy. Further thoughts made him think that his good mood probably had to do with Kole being here. Would she be here by now? Surely she must- he'd arrived late in the day. He hoped that she was; he couldn't wait to see her. She was by far his closest, girl, friend he had. His best friend, other than Mal. They both were equal on the friendship scale, he decided. He felt about them each in totally different ways. 

"Jericho!" He was assaulted by a killer hug (literally) from Starfire, the first one he'd seen in his one minute since arriving. After she released him he offered a feeble wave, still re-inflating his lungs. He produced a small notepad and pen from his pocket and wrote. 

_Nice to see you too, Starfire. By any chance have you seen Kole?_

"I have not," Star answered. "But do not worry- You may go leave your things in your room and I shall look for her, and when I locate her I shall inform her that you were looking for her, yes?" He smiled and nodded in thanks, heading off towards his room. The rotations were regular enough, that everyone had a specific room that they preferred to stay in at each Tower. No rooms were assigned, but people had their preferences. Just down the hall, he met up with Beast Boy.

"Hey, Jericho!" The Changeling grinned in greeting his trusted friend, and then took half of the things Jericho was carrying. "Glad you finally made it! It was getting late, Robin was starting to worry." He rolled his eyes.

They arrived at their destination with continued small-talk from Beast Boy, and enthusiastic non-verbal, facial-expression-type participation from Jericho. They dumped the stuff both on the bed and on the floor and Jericho was free to sign.

_Have you seen Kole?_ BB knew very little ASL, but knew his friend well enough that he already knew the answer to the anticipated question.

"Kole's in her room, unpacking, where else?"

_Great, just wanted to tell her 'hi'. _Jericho headed out the door. 

**JxK**

Kole loved music. Maybe that was why she was so attracted to Jericho. She listened to music no matter what she was doing- especially if it happened to involve cleaning or (un)packing or anything menial like that. Music made things fun. And, when absolutely no one was looking, she danced. Sometimes sang, as well.

Her radio was turned on, and one of her very favorite songs started. One good thing about this was having a radio and music again. Gnarrk was too afraid of technology for anything like that. With a smile she turned it up, dancing and skipping around the room while she worked. When Jericho made it to her door, the song was nearing its end. He could hear it clearly through her door, and doubted she would hear if he knocked. Still, he did. (I mean, what if she was like, half naked or something?) No response. He tried knocking a little louder, and then a little louder than that. Still nothing. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, prepared to retreat instantly at the sight of a half-dressed (or worse) Kole.

What he saw wasn't X-rated, or anything near that, but it still took him a little by surprise. Kole was singing and dancing around her room to the loud music while putting away her clothes. When he thought about it, though, it absolutely seemed like a Kole thing to do. He laughed a little to himself, in a fond way. He watched for a moment, standing in her door.

The song ended, making way for the next one, and she turned to see him standing there, a smile on his face.

"Oh! I-I didn't see you there- I was just-" she stopped, flushing scarlet, looking at her toes. Oh WHY did he have to see her like that?

Looking down, she failed to notice him already walking over to her. Until, he took her hand with one if his and put his other on her waist.

She blanched, taken completely by surprise. That is, until she took notice of the slow song that had started when she first noticed him. This was him, asking her to dance. She finally responded by holding his hand back and putting her opposite one on his shoulder. She smiles and blushes again.

"I don't really know how to dance..."

He gave a nod in the direction of their feet as if to say, _Watch me._

She did watch, and slowly he moved his feet and she tried to match up with him. Soon, she'd gotten the hang of it and they were dancing. She stole a glance up at him.

"Jericho you're a wonderful dancer. When did you learn?" It was his turn to blush slightly and duck his head in embarrassment. "Oh, it's a secret. I see. Don't worry, I won't tell any of the guys." They smiled at each other. 

**JxK  
><strong> 

Starfire floated through the tower, determined to find Kole for Jericho. Personally, Star loved the idea of Jericho and Kole getting together. To her, they were "most adorable" together. She first thought that Kole might be on the roof, like she normally was at this time of night. When she wasn't there, Star guessed that she might still be in her room, unpacking. She flew back inside and back towards Kole's room.

Star wasn't much of a knocker. Privacy wasn't an issue- anything you can do in your room you can do in front of Star. Tamaran was a free-style kind of planet. So, with no warning, she opened the door and popped her head in. She gasped lightly, but then she giggled.

Jericho and Kole, of course, didn't notice. They were much too busy looking into each other's eyes to see her. She smiled to herself and quickly retreated, leaving them to dance alone together.

**I didn't go over it very well, because I just wanted to get it up already. Want to see the picture? (You better want to, anyway.) Just go to my DeviantART page (link on my profile) and scroll through my favorites until you find the one called Jerikole- Dance with Me by woahnessness. Seriously, go look, it's cute. You can even see the conversation between her and I that let me write this wonderful story! Anyway, I have to go write my brains out. Review!**


End file.
